¿Cuán pronto es ahora?
by Petit W
Summary: Se conocieron en un bar, con un cigarrillo apagado, la música estridente en los oídos y una sonrisa floja. Ella, una mujer trabajadora y madre orgullosa, y él, una nación que busca un poco de paz. No se pueden prometer ni fechas, ni citas, ni lugares, ni paz en su tiempo juntos. Fem!EspañaxRomano. Isabel y Lovino.


Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

¿Cuán pronto es ahora?

"_¿Cómo puedes decir que hago las cosas del modo equivocado? Soy humano y necesito ser amado." – The Smiths_

1.- Tú

La rutina, un par de vasos de alcohol con unos hielos, la calidez embriagante de las personas sin sentido, arrítmicas en una pista de baile, solas entre la batahola de cuerpos danzantes y húmedos. El sabor de un cigarrillo en los labios con el humo sofocante y el viento frío de la tarde. De vez en cuando, al italiano le gustaba ir al bar a ver lo que nunca tendría realmente: compañía. A veces necesitaba ser amado, como cualquier otro ser humano. Aquél antro oscuro, con música pegadiza y el ambiente viciado era lo más cercano que tenía a un contacto de piel, al contacto persona a persona. Nadie en ese lugar llegaría a tratarlo como un país, con un par de palabras corteses delante de él, y los murmullos que luego dejaban en su espalda: "No eres mejor que tu hermano menor".

Para entonces encendía otro cigarrillo, apoyado en la pared y sentiría cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, perpetuadas a quedarse allí, faltas de movimiento tras las pestañas. Era el humo, se diría, y apagaría el pequeño papel ardiente con rabia.

No necesitaba otro. Repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que funcione, como una instrucción.

Se dejó estar en silencio, hasta que divisó la sombra que siempre esperaba con ansias. Despejó su cabeza con un suspiro y disimuló su insistente mirada. La pequeña mujercita, parecida a un duendecito andante, de un lado a otro con las bebidas, se daría un tiempo para estirarse en aquél lugar, fuera de la vista de sus jefes. Sus rizos desordenados, algunos mechones de cabello fuera de la improvisada coleta, las ojeras moradas. Cada noche se dedicaría a estudiar los gestos suaves de la mujer, su parte favorita, la sonrisa silenciosa que siempre le regalaba a pesar del cansancio, como un pequeño soplo de aire fresco que recibiría con agrado.

Pero esa noche se daría algo diferente, que lo dejaría atónito, mientras esperaba su preciado gesto dibujarse, para poder dormir en paz esa noche. La morena se acercó con la sonrisa en el rostro y el paso lento, como si no quisiera asustar a un gato salvaje perdido entre botes de basura. Era linda, no del tipo con el que se le veía cenar en algún restaurant costoso, sino del que querrías contemplar para siempre. Por un par de segundos se quedaron simplemente observándose mientras ella acortaba la distancia con parsimonia deliberada.

Contempló los resquicios del cigarrillo en el suelo y carraspeó. –Fumar le hará mal a tus pulmones, más aún siendo tan joven.- Levantó la vista y de alguna forma, el castaño sintió que se calaba dentro de él. Frunció el ceño. –¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó esa noche sin una razón en particular. El primer acercamiento, el primer suspiro y las primeras palabras, no podían ser otras que aquellas.

Respondió casi por inercia, como la mayor parte del tiempo. –Soy Ita…- Dudó y se replanteó la pregunta de la vigorosa mujer de ojos verdes. En esos momentos él no era Italia del Sur, no representaba los problemas y cargas de sus habitantes, ni los vagabundos escondidos en rincones, o el niño que hace una travesura a su hermano menor; sino que era alguien más quien compartía el gusto por el alcohol y la música estridente. Y quizá un cigarrillo más por rutina que por otra cosa. –Soy Lovino Vargas.- se presentaría una vez, sin demasiado entusiasmo (disimulando, disimulando, después de todo, era lo único que hacía cada día). Sin embargo no estuvo preparado para la sonrisa que le entregaría la mujer, ni para lo que realmente significaría ese momento, ni el ahora prolongado hasta el futuro incierto.

–Yo soy Isabel.- diría. La música sonaría más fuerte y las palabras se quedarían atascadas tras las miradas, las sonrisas y el último cigarrillo de la noche.

* * *

2.- Nosotros

Nuevamente, la madrugada inquisidora, con sus vapores fríos, su engañosa oscuridad que inspiraba un sentimiento de desconcierto en los borrachos que salían constantemente del lugar. Y, otra vez, él allí, con los vellos erizados y el cigarrillo aplastado en el suelo. Con una chaqueta de mano y la impaciencia de verla. Cada noche se paraba allí a esperar, una hora, dos horas, el reloj ya descompuesto. Realmente no le importaba esperar y levantarse por las mañanas de un humor de perros, después de todo era Feliciano quien sufría por ello. Esas noches eran suyas, eran lo único suyo.

(El aire que respiraba no le pertenecía. Ni sus decisiones. Ni sus ojos, ni sus brazos ni su piel).

El callejón estaba vacío, el único foco que se sostenía apenas, pestañeó varias veces. El cartel que indicaba el nombre del bar también amenazaba con apagarse de un momento a otro y dejar en penumbra su espera. Se sintió algo frustrado, por lo que apretó un poco más los puños para controlar los temblores por el frío que sorteaba su grueso abrigo con pocas ganas.

La puerta se abrió pesadamente y dejó ver a la mujercita, delgada, de buen talante y las nuevas ojeras bajo sus ojitos, con la falda maltrecha y los brazos descubiertos a la inquisidora madrugada. Sonreiría a pesar de todo al verlo allí, como cada noche. Antes de realmente aceptar la chaqueta, robaría el calor corporal de Lovino con un abrazo y un beso que nunca pillaban desprevenido al país italiano.

–Te he dicho muchas veces que esa no es ropa adecuada para la hora en que terminas tu turno.- le regañaría de esa forma dulce, con el ceño fruncido para evitar sonreírle como idiota. Isabel temblaría bajo su brazo y se apegaría más. Él se quitaría el abrigo, 2no, no tengo frío" y se lo tendería a ella.

–Lovi, es mi trabajo, ya sabes cómo va esto de la crisis.- respondió con ligereza ella. Romano apartaría la mirada y el foco se apagaría totalmente bajo su tristeza. Recordó de pronto, que probablemente el sobreesfuerzo de la mujer a la que amaba, fuese su culpa, pues él era quien administraba mal todo ello y acataba las injustas órdenes de sus superiores con la fidelidad de un perro bien amaestrado. Era su culpa.

Isabel no pasaría por alto ese detalle, el breve intervalo flotando en el silencio abrupto. –Pero no me importa trabajar así, siempre que vienes aquí me siento recompensada.- se acurrucaría una vez más sin hacer preguntas sobre nada. No necesitaba saber nada más que estaba con quien deseaba estar. No quería saber por qué, ni quién era realmente él, mucho menos, el curso de sus sombríos pensamientos. Le daría un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sentiría una lágrima rodar por sus labios, extinguirse en ellos como si hallase la paz en ese lugar.

La oscuridad escondería a los amantes un momento más antes de que debieran separarse para lograr dormir un poco para el día siguiente, con los focos de las calles arreglados y los secretos ventilándose en la ventana.

* * *

3.- Ella

Se sentó con el vaso de leche fría entre las manos, y se quedó quieta, mirando.

Aunque no lo reconociera, siempre miraba por la ventana con la esperanza de encontrarse con ese rizo resaltando en el jardín mal cuidado. Sonrió tristemente al saber que su amante nocturno sólo aparecía por las madrugadas, acompañado por ese halo imposible que lo hacía tan irreal por las mañanas. Un sueño imposible.

Encerrada en sus cavilaciones, no había oído el calmado llanto de su bebé en la habitación contigua. Se levantó de un salto que hizo que sus muslos dolieran. La luz de la mañana le dañaba un poco los ojos, sin embargo siempre abría la cortina para que su pequeño tomate, como le gustaba llamarle, mirase con sus propios ojos el bello lugar en el que vivían. Meció levemente la cuna mientras murmuraba los buenos días con un beso en su diminuta nariz.

El pequeño Antonio se limitaría a sonreírle con esos ojos verdes idénticos a los de Isabel, con la ternura propia de los bebés. Vería con curiosidad cómo su madre le preparaba su comida y no notaría que faltaba alguien cerca de su familia: Un padre. Pues ¿Qué significaban para él esas palabras que tanto solía pronunciar su mamá, "padre" "lejos" "irresponsable"? Él no necesitaba nada más que el calor de sus brazos acunándolo para dormir la siesta y esperar que llegase su odiosa niñera por las noches. Por lo demás era feliz. Sonreiría con la boca desdentada y los ojitos, limpios de maldad, brillando; mientras hacía ruidos para atraer la atención de su adorada.

Isabel entonces sentiría sus fuerzas renovadas, con su pequeño hijo devolviéndole la mirada. Tenía una pequeña luz por la que luchar cada noche sin dormir, con los insultos, los toques indebidos de los exasperantes hombres que iban a ahogar su vida entre copas. Y de hecho tenía dos luces que hacían que su vida brillase, un chico bueno, de sonrisas escasas y apariciones breves. El sonido de la puerta cumpliría su deseo: Lovino llegaba a su casa por primera vez desde el primer coqueteo, por primera vez, con la luz del sol en su cabeza, por primera vez, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Por primera vez, sus dos razones juntas.

No era un sueño. Era real.

* * *

4.- Él

Esa noche estaba especialmente cálida, con esa temperatura que sofocaba, que dejaba al margen la realidad para adentrarse en ese sopor irreal de sueños inalcanzables. Quizá por esa razón, Romano creyese que no estaba realmente allí, en una linda casa, resguardado de las calamidades del acontecer diario, y aún así, nervioso. Y es que esa noche no estaba rondando la taberna con su pequeña Isabel, bromeando entre gruñidos y caricias sordas.

Resopló, sin saber qué hacer. Hoy se encontraba cuidando al bebé de Isabel, el pequeño Antonio. Lo contempló una vez más, el cómo iba de un lado a otro sin cansarse, sin pensar realmente en nada, entre sonrisas que nunca se apagaban. Era increíble el parecido de sus ojos con los de su madre, grandes y expresivos, de ese color verde tan especial. Sintió deseos de fumar, pero en cuanto tanteó en su bolsillo en busca de cigarrillos, se detuvo a mirar a la pequeña criatura contemplándolo fijamente, como lo haría un adulto. Se sobresaltó ante ese gesto tan inquisidor, formulando miles de preguntas.

–¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó torpemente al niño de dos años, con la voz ronca. No sabía tratar muy bien con niños, se estaba esforzando por agradarle al hijo de Isabel. Balbuceó un poco más sin obtener respuesta.

El pequeño se quedó observándolo sin decir nada, con la simpleza característica de los niños y una sonrisita reservada. Tomaría su mantita favorita, de tomates, y se la tendería con timidez. –¿Para mí?- preguntaría Lovino. Nunca en toda la historia de su país había recibido un regalo tan extraño y a la vez, valioso. Esbozó una sonrisa que se vio interrumpida por Isabel, quien había entrado a hurtadillas para sorprenderlos.

Antonio se lanzaría a sus brazos sin importarle desarreglarle la falda, tirar de su camiseta y enredar sus rizos. ¡Había llegado su mamá! Sonrió nuevamente, con la expresión inocente y enseñando sus pocos dientes al hacerlo. Indicó a Romano con la mano. Lo entendía por fin, de alguna u otra forma. Él era diferente. Quizás él sería esa palabra que nunca había logrado comprender. –¿Papá?-preguntó.

Lovino dejó la tarea de buscar sus cigarrillos una vez más. Abrió la boca e Isabel contempló la escena con ternura, dibujando una sonrisita, y sin responderle a su hijo, quien la miraba expectante. Italia del Sur, un país, una región de la Italia unificada, dejaría de fumar ese día por su recién encontrado hijo.

* * *

5.- Miedos

Había varios días en los cuales Lovino no aparecía, a veces incluso semanas o meses, en los cuales le perdía la pista y ni su sombra se avistaba en las madrugadas en las cuales Isabel caminaba a solas, con cierta tristeza viajando tras sus pasos largos y rápidos. Encontraría a Antonio durmiendo, y a su niñera refunfuñando por una nueva tardanza de ésta. Se sentiría entonces un poco melancólica, un poco sola en la oscuridad de su hogar. Se sentaría a oír las respiraciones regulares de su hijo, de ya cinco años de edad. La que había sido su cuna, ahora era una cama amplia, con sábanas de tomate. Compartía ese gusto con Lovino.

Se recostaría a su lado, y pensaría en todas las preguntas que esquivaba su amante italiano: ¿de dónde era? ¿dónde vivía? ¿cómo era su familia? Apenas sabía que tenía un hermano "tonto _fratello_", murmuraba, que trabajaba con el gobierno italiano, y que tenía cierta herida en el corazón, pues cuando no lograba contestar sus ojos parecían ensombrecerse. Entonces le besaría y le diría que todo iba bien. Realmente no le había preguntado nada de nuevo. Aprovecharía las horas de amor, los pequeños refunfuños, la calidez de su cama cuando él estaba allí; y se guardaría sus miedos para sí misma. El miedo de no conocer al hombre al que amaba.

Entonces su pavor se materializaría en una lágrima. Despertaría a la mañana siguiente, con la sonrisa de su pequeño Antonio a su lado.

* * *

6.- Ahora

Se quitó la corbata y se arrojó en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Le dolía la cabeza, y la molesta luz del hotel no ayudaba con ello. Su hermano había llorado por la falta a la reunión del alemán insoportable. Además de los gritos y las peleas entre el inglés y el francés, el ruso que lo asustaba y el griego que solamente dormía (ciertamente patético). No se había llegado a ningún acuerdo, por lo que la reunión sería aplazada una semana para calmar los ánimos. Una semana lejos de su país. Una semana más lejos de Isabel.

Suspiró.

Para esa hora, ella debía estar llegando a casa, con el frío de la madrugada. Antonio estaría durmiendo ya, su niñera con el ceño fruncido y sin ninguna palabra amable bebería un vaso de whisky y se iría. Entonces ella quedaría sola, con la incertidumbre a cuestas. Pues Romano no podía permitirse llamar cuando todos los demás países estaban cerca y vigilándolo. Amar por el simple hecho de amar era un sentimiento prohibido para los que eran como él; representaciones de un espacio geográfico, de las penas de su gente, de las guerras y de la rutina.

Italia del sur, la parte del tacón de la bota.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más estaría allí. Quizá un par de meses sin poder telefonear, sin sentir el tacto del cabello ondulado de Isabel, de su silueta definida y sus brazos delgados. Incluso extrañaba la baba de Antonio manchándole la camisa nueva (de marcas carísimas). Se verían. ¿Cuándo? Quizá ahora, pero ¿cuán pronto era ahora?

Relajó la espalda, y sin quitarse el traje, se quedó dormido.

* * *

7.- Inicios

–No llegará.- Antonio reconoció en un suspiro. Bajó la vista a sus lustrosos zapatos de cuero brillando con la luz de la mañana. Se sentía incomodo con sus rizos peinados hacia atrás, con la pequeña chaqueta y los pantalones nuevos. Todo le era extraño y tenía algo de miedo. Intentaba sonreírle a su madre, pero realmente estaba triste. Lovino no había llegado desde hace una semana y había perdido las esperanzas de verlo.

–Lovi debe estar ocupado con su trabajo, sabes cómo es Toni.- Isabel, con un poco de carmín en los labios y cuidado vestuario, le sonreiría. –Animante, es tu primer día de clases, ¡tendrás muchos amigos nuevos, además de Lovino!

Antonio alzó la mirada. Su madre siempre se había visto grande y fuerte además de tierna. Entendía por qué el italiano la besaba, mientras él se cubría los ojos. Sin embargo, su mamá, esta vez se equivocaba, pues Lovino, el joven chico que no parecía envejecer nunca y al cual le gustaba hacer enojar, se había convertido en mucho más que en un amigo o un compañero de juegos. Era algo como su papá. Aquella palabra que había logrado asimilar luego de muchos años. Agachó la mirada una vez más y cerró sus ojos, pidió un deseo con todas sus fuerzas.

Iba tarde. ¡Realmente tarde! Apretó el paso, tropezando con una piedra, chocando con un viejo barrigón. Y aún si corría, sentía que sus piernas no avanzaban. Pensaba en Isabel, en Antonio, en su rostro de decepción, y no podía más que comenzar a correr dejando su vida en ello, dejando su país, las preocupaciones sobre las variaciones económicas, la vida diplomática, estrechar relaciones con su tonto hermano menor. Nada de eso le parecía más importante que darle ánimo a Antonio, abrazar a Isabel. ¡No le importaba dejarse atrás!

El castaño con el peinado perfecto y la mochila de tomate había agachado la mirada mientras entraba lentamente al colegio. Aceleró un poco más y agarró al pequeño al vuelo, cayéndose al suelo ambos en el acto. Antonio se abalanzaría sobre él y exigiría un abrazo que el recién llegado no dudaría en darle. El menor se rió con ganas mientras era despeinado totalmente por el italiano, quien también sonreía como un niño pequeño. –¡Más te vale encontrar chicas!- comentó Romano lo que haría que Antonio se sonrojase levemente.

–Gracias por venir.- "papá" completó mentalmente, y entró a clases mientras se despedía con la manito desde lejos. Lovino se quedaría allí, con la emoción surcándole los ojos al ver cómo su hijo, un hijo humano que él no podía tener biológicamente hablando, entraba a su primer día de clases, corriendo, perdiéndose.

Sintió un leve codazo en sus costillas. –Me costó media hora de llantos, reclamos, gel y extorsiones con dulces dejar ese cabello aceptable.- reclamó con falsa molestia Isabel, quien contemplaba la escena con ternura desde no muy lejos. Lovino la tomaría entre sus brazos y le daría un beso en los labios, en el cabello, en la frente. Le murmuraría lo guapa que era.

–A pesar de demorar, siempre volveré a ti.- Puso su mano en su cuello y le sonrió. Quizá, la espera por él no fuera tan mala. Romano abrazaría una vez más a la mujer que lo hacía sentir mucho más que un país vivo, un humano disfrutando de sus privilegios como tal. El ahora siempre era hermoso a su lado.

* * *

8.- Realidad

El pasillo blanco se transformaría en uno de sus lugares habituales más odiados, con ese aroma a jabón industrial y el silencio de las esperas eternas. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que su sistema de salud pública fuera tan deficiente? Se maldijo por eso, maldijo a los políticos corruptos, a los doctores que se forraban de dinero, a todos los que influyeron en eso. Porque quizá, si todos aquellos exámenes que Isabel debió tomar, hubieran sido más expeditos, menos burocráticos, todo esto podría detenerse, nada estaría tan mal como realmente lo estaba. La irrevocable sentencia que los condenaba.

Varios años habían pasado, Isabel tenía pequeños pliegues nuevos al sonreír, una mirada más cansada y la sonrisa más premeditada. Ambos salieron del doctor, pálidos y sin fuerzas, ninguno se esperaba una noticia así. Una mujer vigorosa y trabajadora, llena de los años faltantes en su vida, con una carga así en su espalda, tan quieta y calma para luego saltar sobre la felicidad que habían construido poco a poco, a base de esfuerzo.

Isabel se echaría a llorar al llegar a casa, con tal inquietud, con tal desesperanza y miedo, que se sentiría envejecer de golpe. Contemplaría a Lovino acariciándola suavemente. Lo vio tan joven como siempre, tan perfecto, sin ningún cambio desde esas noches tan alejadas en la taberna. Y es que de eso databan por lo menos once años de convivencia. Entendió de alguna forma, que su amante nunca moriría de forma normal, fue cuando logró calmarse y hablar más sinceramente que nunca, con el corazón amansado por las lágrimas.

–Tengo un cáncer ramificado, Lovi.- Reconoció. –Moriré.

–¡No! No lo harás, Isabel.- le chilló Romano. –Podemos intentar con alternativas naturales, o quizá con la terapia sugerida por ese médico de pacotilla.- sus manos se movían constantemente y parecía estar sudado más de lo normal. –¡No te puedes rendir así!- le tembló el ojo. Se sintió patético e inútil. Él era algo como inmortal, inmune a enfermedades comunes, a fallas naturales del cuerpo humano. Pero Isabel no, su pequeña de mirada dulce era tan frágil como las demás personas. Un fuerte sentimiento de indignación y furia se hizo presente en su corazón. Italia del Sur, como país, nada podía hacer por la humana a la que amaba. Como Lovino Vargas, era más inútil aun.

Las manos cálidas de la morena acariciaron sus dedos trémulos. –Antonio y tú.- sonrió brevemente. –…quiero que sean felices. ¿Lo cuidarás por mí? Ya sé que él dice que ya es todo un hombre y eso, pero es sólo un adolescente aún. ¿Lo cuidarás?

Sus palabras calaron de una forma que el italiano no pudo explicar. El espanto, la ira y la tristeza tomaron partes iguales en las oleadas de sentimientos que iban y venían en vaivenes irregulares. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no podía hacer nada más por ella que cuidar a Antonio y acompañarla todo el tiempo que pudiese.

De pronto sintió deseos de saber que era de madrugada, que estaban los dos fuera del bar de siempre, él esperando por ella mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Caminarían sin prisa y quizá pasarían a tomarse un inocente café en la máquina de la esquina. Sin preocupaciones, él dejaba de ser el representante de Italia, y ella una madre trabajadora. Ahora, Lovino era demasiado humano y ella…una paciente con cáncer.

* * *

9.- Finales

El último momento él había tomado su mano en aquel hospital. Sus antes largos rizos castaños ya no existían en su cabeza, traía un pañuelo floreado que Lovino le había regalado hace un tiempo atrás. Estaba un tanto sedada, para evitar el dolor horrible que se adentraba en sus huesos y la aplastaba contra la cama con fuerza descomunal. Su cuerpecito estaba delgado hasta límites insospechados, y las drogas suministradas no la dejaban moverse mucho. Apenas lograría mantenerse despierta.

Lovino había llorado la noche entera, la tarde también, quizá meses enteros. Era insignificante, y ella iba a morir; ambos tenían esa terrible certeza clara desde que debieron internarla hace unas semanas atrás. Antonio se había quedado en la cafetería un momento mientras ellos compartían su brutal secreto con el corazón apesadumbrado.

–Me voy.- murmuró de forma entrecortada la morena. Hizo un esfuerzo inhumano por tomar la mano del pálido italiano. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo, pero sus ojos todavía la miraban con el mismo amor, como el primer día en el bar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al verlo.

Lovino no asintió ni negó, solamente farfulló hasta hallar las palabras correctas. –Nunca fui humano.- declaró con arrepentimiento, con un llanto repentino y doloroso. –Yo soy un país, soy Italia. Probablemente no llegue a morir nunca.- Se echó a llorar sin detener las lágrimas. –Viviré una eternidad sin ti.

–Sé quién eres.- Isabel cerró sus ojos descoloridos y suspiró. –Eres un gran humano, Lovi. Si eres inmortal podrás cuidar de Antonio, y de sus hijos. Y de sus nietos; de esta forma yo nunca moriré para ti. Siempre tendrás pequeñas partes de mí en los Carriedo.- inhaló profundamente para poder seguir hablando con algo de dificultad. –Serás lindo para siempre…Si no mueres nunca, no importa, pertenecimos a un paraíso por muchos años.- Se detuvo, las máquinas dejaron de hacer ese ruidito molesto. Él lo adivinó un poco antes de que lo hiciera el suero, las drogas, el monitor. Se derrumbó, la gran Italia, caía.

–Y no me arrepiento.- se levantó para besar la frente perlada de un sudor químico de Isabel, y apartó la mirada, resignado, demolido, solitario. El ahora era horrible, el ahora le sabía amargo y doloroso. Se encogió en sí mismo, y de alguna forma encontró el valor para ir en busca de Antonio y el doctor, luego de sentir el frío de sus dedos expandirse por todo su cuerpo al fin.

* * *

10.- Cenizas

–¡Abuelito Lovino!- chilló la pequeña niña, para abalanzarse a los brazos de italiano. –¡Viniste a mi cumpleaños! ¿Me trajiste un regalo?- la niña habló atropelladamente, echando los brazos al cuello del hombre sin temor alguno, ni respeto a la cercanía permitida entre extraños. Romano se quedaría observándola mientras la oía murmurar acerca de todas las cosas lindas que le habían llevado sus amigos, y la preciosa bicicleta que le había comprado papá. Sonreía de una forma radiante e inocente.

–¡Isabel!- la regañó una voz conocida, con cierto grado de ternura autoritaria. –No debes hacer esas preguntas, ni alardear.- La tomó en brazos, quitándosela de encima a Lovino. La pequeña de coletas sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo con energía renovada hasta donde estaban sus manos. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el italiano, y le mandó un beso al más puro estilo francés, antes de irse corriendo ante la mirada de su padre.

Antonio contempló al siempre joven italiano con dulzura, y éste le pareció estar contemplando a Isabel una vez más, con sus rasgos suaves delineándose perfectamente. Sus ojos se aguaron. –Hace tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí, papá.- habló el de ojos verdes, contemplando a su hija y sus jugarretas por el jardín con sus amigos de la escuela. –Creíamos que no vendrías, pero Isabel insistió mucho en enviarte una tarjeta de invitación.

Lovino cabecearía como respuesta, demasiado ocupado observando el increíble parecido entre las dos Isabel que había conocido en su vida, con ese semblante dulce y el desplante arrebatador. Luego dirigió su mirada a Antonio, un hombre de hombros anchos y sonrisa constante; él tampoco había hecho preguntas sobre por qué no envejecía, por qué desaparecía, y todos los cuestionamientos que su Isabel había callado. –Te extrañaba, tonto.- declaró intentando no parecer sentimental, pues acabaría con el corazón en la mano con cada recuerdo cargado de emociones. Levantó la mirada con una sonrisa breve, topándose con un gesto idéntico en el rostro de su hijo humano. Le abrazó con fuerza, mientras palmeaba su espalda.

Quizá su "ahora" había llegado demasiado pronto con Isabel, con el amor profesado en noches y compañías, en soledades y silencios. No obstante, no importaba cuán pronto fuera el ahora, pues existía en ese momento, y no sólo eso, sentía en ese momento. Y su "ahora" en el bar, su "ahora" en la calle, su "ahora" con las lágrimas de él y Antonio a cuestas, habían pasado. Su nuevo ahora, lejos de la sonrisa de la única mujer a la que se había atrevido a amar, no le parecía del todo desesperanzador. Observó una vez más a la pequeña Isabel Fernández, y supo que los "ahora" no existían mientras no se vivieran. Lovino había aprendido a ser padre y amante, a ser una persona, además de una nación.

Frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto para no sonreír. A pesar de no ser el mejor país del mundo, había logrado entender algo más allá de la política, la economía y la sociedad, entendía la vida y las lágrimas. Entendía que él también era humano.

* * *

**N/A:** Hoy es el día en el que decidí activar nuevamente esta cuenta, empezando por resubir y editar fanfics antiguos, y claro, acabar con el fem!spamano que dejé con dos capítulos y que de hecho, está terminado. Y sí, lo he decidido justamente cuando tengo miles de cosas por leer/ensayos por escribir/pruebas para las que debo estudiar porque soy así.

Empiezo por este fanfic porque creo que es uno de los que estaba más orgullosa y es que me cuesta que me gusten las cosas que yo misma creo. Y porque tenía ganas de escribir, sencillamente. Espero que lo disfrutasen, ahora debo volver a la vida real. Puedo decir sin mentirles, ¡hasta pronto! (Paula cambio y fuera).


End file.
